Zavi
Zavi is the brother-sister platonic pairing of Zuri Ross and Ravi Ross. They seem to have a good relationship, and they usually have Zavi Moments. Other Pairing Names *'Ruri '(Z/'uri '''and '''R'/avi) *'Zuvi '(Zu/ri and Ra/'vi') *'Zuri-Ravi '(Zuri and Ravi) *'Ravi-Zuri '(Zuri '''and '''Ravi) *'Rari '(Zu/'ri' and Ra/vi) *'Zura '(Zu/ri and Ra/vi) Similarities *Both tend to help Jessie or Tony out with their "work". *Both argue occasionally about Mrs. Kipling. *Both bicker with each other the most. *Both love animals. *Both took care of Mrs. Kipling's babies the most. *Both are usually in a plot that involves a supporting character (usually one of the main characters: Jessie, Emma, Luke, Bertram, etc). *Both are usually supporting characters, but play huge roles with Bertram and Luke. *Both considered the smart ones as Luke and Emma are rather dim. Zavi Moments 'Season 1 Moments:' The Talented Mr. Kipling *Zuri nods in agreement with Ravi after he tells Jessie that the whole Mr. Kipling fiasco was her fault. *When Zuri says "a really big hammer" works better than kindness, Ravi seems to agree with her. Used Karma *Zuri helps Luke with pranking Ravi. *Zuri warns Ravi about what Luke was going to do with him. *Zuri pretends that Ravi is a master and calls him "great" and "powerful". One Day Wonders *They both help Tony because he is working for too many people. Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *Zuri starts believing Ravi about his Mystical iBall app after her stuffed pony gets destroyed by Mrs. Kipling. *They both work together to save Bertram. Christmas Story *Zuri informs Ravi about Santa Claus. *They stay home with Bertram, while the others are at the mall. *Zuri tries to convince Ravi that Santa is a good person, and not some creepy stalker (along with Jessie). The Kid Whisperer *Even though Ravi could have said things about his other family members when he was recording, he only talked about Zuri, and that he loves her as his sister. *When Ravi was trapped in the closet, Ravi told in his camera that Zuri is the best little sister he ever had. *When Ravi reveals that he scratched one of Zuri's favorite CDs, she exclaimed, "I..knew it!" through gritted teeth. Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *Ravi asks Zuri some "questions" about Mrs. Chesterfield's switched hair gel with Stay Stuck glue. *Ravi offers Zuri some candy if she would point out who the real culprit/suspect is, and she solemnly agrees, saying, "Keep talkin'." We Are So Grounded *Luke and Zuri plead Ravi to leave Mr. Kipling and run away with them into safety. *When the "monster" roars, Ravi and Zuri hug each other softly. *When Jessie finds out that there was no monster, but just an idiot looking for some evidence of a non-existing species, Zuri continues to grip Ravi's arm. Gotcha Day *Ravi unexpectedly gives Jessie advice on how to plan Zuri's Gotcha Day party theme (African Savannah). *Ravi exclaims in awe (along with Christina, Jessie, and Emma) once he sees one of Zuri's baby photos. The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling *When Jessie asks a question what Ravi did to Milly the Mermaid, Zuri only pointed out that he was weird. *During the funeral, Ravi gives Zuri his sympathy for Milly. "Zuri, you have my sympathy, but with an imaginary death, comes a reptilian birth!" (Ravi shows Zuri a pillow cover to rest his case his point). 'Season 2 Moments:' The Whining *When Ravi worriedly points out to Luke that they shouldn't go to the 13th floor, Zuri disagrees, saying, "Listen to yourself! Since when do I have two ''sisters?" *In the beginning, Ravi asks Zuri what happens if somebody gives you a trick instead of a treat, and Zuri answers, ending with a hand-to-palm punch, "Make sure they don't ''live to see November." Green Eyed Monsters *Zuri realizes that Ravi's overprotecting his twelve baby lizards, and so she tries to calm him down. ("Quit hovering, you're such a helicopter parent.") *Zuri thinks that taking care of Mrs. Kipling's lizards would be super-easy, but Ravi proves her wrong. *Ravi gets angry when he figures out that Zuri set the lizards loose in Central Park, and so he immediately "fires" her. *Ravi refuses to pay Zuri her 24 dollars per hour because of how badly she was taking care of Mrs. Kipling's babies. *Ravi says until Zuri apologizes he won't be speaking to her, but Zuri talks back, saying unless she gets paid, she ''won't be speaking to ''him. - "Until you apologize, ''we're ''not speaking! - Zuri - "Until you ''pay ''me, we're not speaking!" *Ravi sends Zuri out of his room after their brief argument. *Ravi calls Zuri a monster. *Zuri disagrees when Ravi states that she left his poor baby lizards alone and ''defenseless ''in Central Park. *Ravi and Zuri forgive each other once Zuri shows Ravi what she made for his "grand-babies" "''I decorated it like a jungle, so they'll feel more at home! ''(Zuri)" *Zuri calls Ravi her "boss", after her brief cellphone call. Make New Friends But Hide the Old *When Zuri sees Ravi covered in spit and ''shame ''(according to Jessie), she thanks Ravi for being himself (actually an insult) in order to distract Jessie from suspecting between herself and her incomplete homework. 101 Lizards *When Ravi faints when Bertram says what happened to his turtle will happen to the lizards Zuri wakes him up by slapping him. Big Dreams & Big Apples *At Times Square, Ravi states that finding Zuri is like finding the most difficult "Where Is Waldo?" ever. *Ravi also gets stressed once Luke mentions that Zuri has gone missing. *Ravi feels a bit of relief once Zuri gets out of the ball. The Trouble with Tessie *Ravi states that Stuart and Zuri should have a very happy time together, but Zuri disagrees. Jessie's Big Break *Zuri helps Ravi retrieve Mrs. Kipling from the zoo (along with Emma & Bertram). *Zuri feels bad that Ravi almost lost his lizard. *Zuri offers the zookeeper an exchange for Mrs. Kipling. "Why don't you take our brother, Luke, instead? (Zuri)". *Ravi gets suspicious after being offered a meal. Pain in the Rear Window *Ravi & Zuri assist Jessie with her booth throughout the episode. *Ravi brings out a great idea for Jessie's booth, and Zuri agrees with him. *Zuri assists Ravi in his "fortune-telling" scheme. Toy Con *Ravi & Zuri bicker throughout this episode. *Ravi is held "hostage" by Zuri throughout the episode. *Ravi is forced to come to Central Park so that Zuri can exchange Jessie's Military-Mary doll for a chocolate bunny. *Ravi and Zuri both help Jessie retrieve her favorite doll back. *Ravi states firmly that Zuri deserves to be ignored for what she had done to Jessie, making her feel guilty. *Ravi says that he isn't to blame for Zuri's mess (this happens to explain one of the reasons above inside the "Similarities" section listed above). To Be Me or Not to Be Me *Ravi & Zuri are stuck inside Jessie & Bertram's bodies. *Ravi's bell accidentally makes (Jessie) and Zuri switch bodies, but their own voices stay put. Why Do Foils Fall in Love? *While (Luke) and Ravi are fencing, and they break a vase, Ravi asks (Luke) to blame it on Zuri, as (Luke) agrees. Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned *When Zuri asks Ravi how he's doing, he says that he's working on Luke's project. *Zuri thinks that Ravi shouldn't file in for Luke. *Ravi tries listening to her, but (Luke) suddenly barges in through the door. *Zuri tells Ravi that she'll tell on Jessie, but Ravi disagrees and says that he'll handle the revenge himself. *Zuri's revenge tactics start rubbing off on Ravi once Luke starts "using" him. All The Knight Moves *After Zuri has a nightmare about chess, Ravi gives her advice and then they hug. Punched Dumped Love *Zuri helps Ravi training Mrs. Kipling to catch the burglar. *Zuri and Ravi work together on traps to catch the burglar. Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales *Zuri made a poster for Ravi for the election to run reptile club president. *Before Ravi made his speech, Zuri made him look tough by putting mud on him and made a small tear on his shirt. *Zuri helped Ravi win the election by lying to make Eileen Miller look bad. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Character Pairings Category:Fan Pages